codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/OED-WY signups
Coming soon from SierraEchoTango (In the near future, you will find out why. If you are so desperate to find out, check my talk on the CoD wiki), I will be writing a fanfic set in the middle future (Middle future, as in, not like just a few years from now, but at the same time, not like where everyone has laser guns). I have a few questions and anwers for you, as well as a few other things. Answers to Questions you may ask *"What inspired you to do this?" - I was inspired by a number of things. To name the major three, I was mostly inspired by Alex Rider: Ark Angel, what I know of TF3: Dark of the Moon, the failure of one of my older fanfictions, The Liberators, and of course, Call of Duty. (If you can figure out a similarity between a certain two of them, you may well learn a great deal about this story.) *"What does 'OED-WY' stand for?" - It stands for, 'The 'O'nly 'E'asy 'D'ay... 'W'as 'Y'esterday'. *"Are there any differences in weapons?" - Yes. See the weapon list. (FYI, this is not like Liberators, where all the weapons had obvious abbreviations that practically gave away every feature of the gun. This will still have guns with AK, M, L, etc designations.) *"When are you doing this?" - You decide. See below. My Questions *What's the game plan? I don't know when to do this. I still have one more Kid SEAL FF planned, not including the rest of Depression. (If you visited the Kid SEAL home page article and saw 'Shield', that has been scrapped. This new one focuses more on what Dylon never found out.) All I have decided is that I will finish Depression first. I want to know what I should do after that. *(More to be thought of later) Weapons list (And a contest) Here are the weapons and their descriptions: American *M5 Assault - 5.56mm Assault Rifle made to replace the M16A4. 30 round mags. Fully Automatic or 3 round burst. *M2010 Sniper (It exists IRL, but its called the XM2010 at the moment) - Google/bing/yahoo/search for XM2010. *M25 Grenade Launcher (Again, IRL, but as the XM25) - Search for XM25. *M245 - 7.62mm LMG made to replace the M240. 100 round mags. Fully Automatic. *M5 Carbine - 5.56mm Assault Rifle Carbine made to replace the M4 and M416. 30 round mags. Fully Automatic. *M30 DMR - 7.62mm designated marksman rifle. 20 round mags. Semi-automatic. *P27 - 5.7mm SMG designed to replace the P90 in US military service. 40 round mags. Fully Automatic. *Mk. 30 - 9mm handgun. 12 round mags. Semi-automatic. *Remington 100 - 12 gauge CQC weapons system (Shotgun). Pump-Action or Semi-Automatic. *AT7 - 84mm Anti-Tank Rocket launcher. Single-shot. *FIM-92A2 - Heat-seeking missile launcher resistant to conventional countermeasures. Single-shot. *M11A2 HMG - .50 Cal HMG. Belt-fed (No exact magazine size). Fully Automatic. International Special Forces Special forces may also use the M30, M11A2, AT7, FIM92A2, R100, M5 Carbine, and M25. *MSG-15 - .40 Cal Sniper Rifle. 15 round mags. Semi-automatic. *MP22 - 9mm SMG that has replaced the MP5 in most countries. 30 round mags. Fully Automatic. *MG25 - 7.62mm LMG. 100 round mags. Fully Automatic. *FN SWR - 5.56mm LMG. 200 round mags. Fully automatic. *G62 - 7.62mm Assault Rifle, also available as an LMG (MG62). 25 round mags (AR). 100 round mags (LMG). Semi-Automatic or Fully automatic (LMG is Full auto only, AR has selective fire). *Glock 40 - .45 ACP Handgun. 10 round mags. Semi-automatic. *L60 - 7.62mm sniper rifle. 10 round mags. Bolt-Action. Russian This section has Russian weapons that are not available for use, since I am not accepting bad dudez. This explains the lack of the gun summary. *AK-120 - AR. *PP33 - SMG. *SVS-13 - Sniper. *PKM-21 - LMG. *AKS-107u - Carbine. *RPG-34 - AT Rocket Launcher. *TOZ-282 - Shotgun. *MP-462 - Handgun. *AKL - AR. *6P95 - HMG. Contest I want you to make PMGs for every gun up there except for the HMG and the Rocket Launchers. Make sure you keep it realistic, and that it is accurate. (Use the appropriate magazines, make sure the M5 Carbine looks like the M5 Assault, etc.) I will handle the russian weapons. Also, if you have another weapon idea (Russian weapons don't count, I will get to those later), then post it, and have a PMG ready. I WILL look for it. Signup Here you are. *Name: (Yeah) *Faction: (International Special Forces, NASA, US Military) *Weapons: (Only use the weapons given in your category. If, however, you have special forces, you may use certain American weapons if you don't have your own weapon of that type, and if I okay it. BTW, everyone gets a knife even NASA dudes, and the M1911 is NOT ALLOWED. IT HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM EVERY MILITARY SERVICE. IT IS OUTDATED. HOORAY! MY CAPS LOCK KEY IS WORKING!) *Rank: (Use full ranks, not abbreviations.) *Nationality: (Only applies to ISF) *Bio: (A brief summary on your character's past.) (Optional) My Character *Name: Joey Saebriz *Faction: ISF *Weapons: MP22, Mk. 30, AT7 *Rank: Specialist *Nationality: USA PMG Guns AKL.jpg|AKL M5A.jpg|M5 Assault M5C.jpg|M5 Carbine M.jpg|MP22 Mk.30.jpg|MK. 30 G62.jpg|G62 See yah. Category:Blog posts